My little demension
by Starstruckproductions
Summary: Starstruck and her new but old freind Alex/Alyssa comes into their dimension how will she take it and does she have a crush on him? Only an OC story with a small appearance from pony joe and twilight sparkle


Friendship is dimensional

This story starts off at canterlot, princess Starstruck has been visiting for two days. It is a brisk fall morning. Buildings have their lights on and ready for the day. A small donut shop almost right outside the castle lights up the dark morning sky.

"Joe?" Asked a young alicorn mare with a blonde mane with blue tips and light orange cutie mark was a cloud with a rainbow and her wings had rainbow ends.

"Yes?" Asked a brown maned unicorn stallion with blonde fur and a donut cutie mark.

" may I have more cocoa? I'm almost out and I have to finish my studies for Melodyville. Besides I am just about to leave." Asked the mare about to stuff a donut into her mouth.

" sure Starstruck!" He exclaimed as he brought another cup over to the mare.

"Thanks joe!" She exclaimed without looking up from her studies.

Almost immediately she jumped up from her studies in complete shock and ran outside leaving everything behind.

She looked up quickly and saw Her best freind! Flying at full speed towards her.

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmysgosh! Alyssa, why the hay are you here?!" Starstruck asked with a smile.

But Alyssa was not stopping she came flying like a maniac, she couldn't see where she was going it was too dark! So she kept flying and landed right on top of Starstruck.

"Mmph! Awyssa get omff me." Muffled Starstruck with her muzzle stuck under Alyssa's flank.

Alyssa quickly jumped off her and rubbed her flank from the poke with starstruck's horn.

"I am so so so so so sorry!" Yelled a male voice

Starstruck looked up .it sure sounded like her friend but the voice?

She saw that the male voice was indeed Alyssa it looked just like her!

The mane of all shades of purple, the brown fur , the dark purple eyes ,the cutie mark, and the wings and horn. But she was a boy?!

"Alyssa why are you a colt?" Asked Starstruck with a lot of confusion.

" okay first off I have always been a colt !and second why are you a girl, Starflare?" The boy Alyssa stated

"Starflare? I think you got me mixed up with some pony else. I am Starstruck the princess of imagination." She explained as she made a rainbow over her head with her hoof.

" wait a second?! Starstruck?! Your the girl gender bender that Starflare made up!" Exclaimed the colt

"Wait then that means" started Starstruck

"Yep my name is Alex!" Exclaimed the colt with a proud look on his face.

" whoa so tacos are real..." Exclaimed Starstruck with a spaced out look on her face.

" seriously Starfla- er I mean Starstruck? Your so random!" Exclaimed Alex

" well, come on in lets get some of joe's famous hot chocolate!" Announced a happy Starstruck

"Alright!" Exclaimed the happy Alex

Starstruck looked behind her and blushed at the sight of Alex "he is so cute. Wait did I just think that ? Haha..." She said to herself

" annnnnd I am talking to my self" she accidentally said out loud.

" talking to who?" Asked Alex.

She quickly drank her cocoa and tried to ignore what he said."

"Hey Starstruck can I talk to you for a second?" Asked joe who had just appeared in front of her

" yeah, sure joe" she replied with a smile. Although she didn't want to leave Alex it might have been for the best.

"Who is that? Why does he look like Alyssa? Is he your coltfriend ? Asked joe with a wired look on his face

" okay first question and second.. He is Alyssa well his name is actually Alex but he is Alyssa.

And of course not! Why would you think that?!" She yelled by accident disturbing all the other ponies in the room.

" uh oh! Sorry Joe I have to go! It was nice seeing you again!" She yelled after she ran back to her booth grabbed all her studies and ran out the door with Alex running after her.

"So where are we going exactly?" Questioned the confused Alex

" well we are going to go see you, and bio. He has been so sad lately and besides I need to go home. Honey is probably dying without me.." She explained to her friend

"Honey?" He asked with a little jealousy in his tone.

" you know my kitsune! her name is honey!" She added ignoring the jealousy.

"Oh okay" he quickly replied as they were boarding the canterlot express.

"By the way." She asked as they sat in their room of the train. " how is explodingtnt?"

"Oh Boomingdynamite? I honestly don't know. I have never really taken interest in her." He explained as he look at starstruck's mouth as it hung so wide that it hit the floor.

"What?" He asked

"You have no idea what your getting into." Starstruck mumbled .

as the sky got darker Starstruck started getting very hungry.

"Hey Alex wanna get something to eat?"asked Starstruck

"Like a date?" Asked Alex who immediately face hoofed as hard as he could.

" uhm well why not? Although it will be really wired to go on a date with my best friend. Just don't ever ever ever tell Alyssa!" Starstruck assured

"It will be alright I will never tell Starflare either. That would be sooo wired." Alex explained.

SO HOW WILL THE DATE GO? NO ONE KNOWS but me lol please review and tell me whatcha think

Bye!


End file.
